Young Joseph
Young Joseph is the son of Isabelle and William Adama Sr. Sam is his younger brother. His parents are Tauron farmers. Tauron Ways In 12YR Joseph receives his mark of manhood at age thirteen. The mark is a symbol of faithfulness to the soil. He learned the ancient prayers and passages of the Sacred Scrolls to prepare for this day. Sam is jealous and wants his mark too. However, he is eleven and not yet of age. When Joseph leaves the room, William tells his son to allow Joseph his day. His day will come. Isabelle arrives and William sends Sam out of the room. Isabelle says that Heraclides forces are punishing the resistance for actions that they took against the government. William cautions that they must be careful. They both decide it is time to tell their sons about what it means to be Adama and Tauron. They do not know that their sons have been listening to their conversation. William and Isabelle tell them about what it means to return to the soil. The Adamas take a poison called kapi. They say it is important to die in a manner of your own choosing. They explain that they are members of the Ha'la'tha, the resistance organization which rebels against the corrupt government and their murder squads, the Heracs. Isabelle tells her sons that they have always been her little Adama men, but now it is time to be men of Tauron. Investigation and Tragedy That night, two rebels kill a Herac soldier outside of the Adama home. This awakens Joseph and Sam so they go to look out the window. When the rebels leave, Sam crawls out the window and down the fire escape. He goes to the soldier, rifles through his pockets and steals his gun. Sam hides the gun under the mattress of his bed. Joseph reprimands him for this and Sam says his brother worries too much. Joseph tells him to grow up. The next morning, a Heraclides officer and two soldiers are dispatched to investigate the death of the Herac soldier, which leads them to the home of the Adama family. One of the soldiers discovers the gun that Sam stole from the dead soldier. This discovery prompts Lieutenant Kolibri to suspect William and Isabelle. Kolibri and her men torture and kill Isabelle. Then they torture William. From the boys' hiding place, Joseph shoots the Heracs, killing all but Kolibri, who is severely wounded. She lies on the floor, unable to move. She does not (or cannot) speak. William has been beaten and his knee caps are broken. He cannot run to escape, so he asks his son to return him to the soil. Joseph kills his father with a bullet through the head. He and Sam are orphaned. In their secret hiding place, they pledge their loyalty to each other above all else. They immigrate to Caprica and move into a refugee orphanage in Caprica City. Meeting the Guatrau As Joseph and Sam are about to be promoted in the Ha'la'tha (42YR), the Guatrau tells the story of how they met. He found them in the orphanage or rather they found him. Sam tried to pick his pocket. The Guatrau noticed Joseph's eyes. He was always calculating something. They are like sons to him. See Also * Tauron Civil War Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Tauron